The present invention relates to a security device designed for personal use, and more particularly to such a personal security device which automatically produces an audio alarm signal when the protected personal item is robbed by a robber, or a control plug is pulled away from the box of the security device.
A woman may carry a whistle, a gas sprayer, a burglar alarm, etc. for use in an emergency to ask for help or for protection against a burglar. When threatened or frightened by a burglar, a woman usually dare not to use a whistle to ask for help. The drawback of using a gas sprayer for protection against a burglar is its limited effective range. Further, regular burglar alarms are commonly heavy and expensive, and not practical for personal use.